


Touching

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - German [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Touching

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben saß Finn jemandem fast nackt gegenüber.  
Aber Poe gab ihm Sicherheit, während er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über Poes Körper strich. Finn wollte sich jeden Fleck von Poe einprägen. Jede Erhebung, jedes Muttermal …  
Der Ältere drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Finns Handgelenk, als dieser seine Wimpern berührte und die Weichheit unter seinen Fingerspitzen genoss.  
Poe beugte sich anschließend ein wenig nach vorn und küsste Finn sanft.   
Dieser schloss genießend die Augen und stöhnte leise auf.  
Ja … daran Poe zu berühren konnte er sich gewöhnen.


End file.
